


Cigarettes And Sex

by Persephone_orchids



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Gildarts is a zaddy, Lemon, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_orchids/pseuds/Persephone_orchids
Summary: Gildarts needs a place to stay for a bit, and Lucy is more than happy to offer her home. You know this is leading to some smutty fun times.
Relationships: Gildarts Clive/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in about 7 years, and this is my first smut fic so pls let me know what I can do differently or fix!  
> Also I don't have an editor and only briefly proofread this, so excuse any mistakes!  
> Finally, I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. I only own the plot.

It was 6am when Lucy decided she needed a break. She had been in the guild library for close to 15 hours, poring over books, and the words had finally become too blurry to decipher. 

_ Coffee and a cigarette. That’ll wake me up, _ Lucy thought as she pushed herself away from the table. Her back had taken a real beating having been hunched over piles of books, and it protested loudly as she straightened herself, stretching through the pain until her muscles eased. 

Lucy made her way to the kitchen where she fixed herself a cup of coffee. She added her customary two spoons of sugar, but after a moment’s contemplation, added another two. 

_ I’ll need the extra sugar if I plan on getting through those books today,  _ Lucy stifled a yawn as she stirred her beverage.

Armed with a mug of coffee and cigarettes, Lucy wandered down to the guild backyard. A far corner of the yard was set up with ashtrays and benches to serve as a smoking zone, much to the chagrin of some guild members. Though she tried, smoking was the one thing Lucy just hadn’t been able to kick. And she wasn’t going to try quitting today, not when she’d been up for close to 24 hours. 

Pushing the door to the yard open, Lucy’s quiet wakeup routine came to a screeching halt. Sprawled across a bench in the smoking zone, blowing lazy rings into the air, was a tall, russet-haired mage. Gildarts hadn’t noticed Lucy, who stood shell-shocked watching him take in slow drags of his cigarette.

“It’s 6 in the morning, Gildarts! What in Mavis’s name are you doing here?!” the blonde mage screeched. Gildarts, stunned by the sudden aural assault, nearly fell off the bench. He quickly recovered balance and righted himself, but sadly, he hadn’t been able to save his cigarette, which now lay extinguished in a puddle on the ground. 

“Damn it, kid. You made me lose my smoke. Also, you’re damn right it’s 6 in the morning, so pray tell what a pretty young thing like you is doing up and about?”  _ And looking gorgeous as ever _ , Gildarts tacked on as a mental afterthought. 

Lucy chose to gloss over the  _ “pretty young thing”  _ comment, though it did bring a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. She strode over to Gildarts before plopping down next to him. Wordlessly, she opened her cigarette pack, took one out and placed it between her teeth. She then held the open pack in front of Gildarts, who most appreciatively accepted a cigarette from her. He flicked open his lighter and held the flame out to Lucy who ducked her face towards his hands, gently cupping them with her own. Gildarts lit his own smoke, and they both drew in a long drag. One equally long exhale later, Gildarts turned to Lucy.

“So, now do you feel like telling me why you’re up at this unearthly hour?”

Lucy didn’t bother meeting his eyes. She took another drag, closed her eyes, and after a slow exhale said, “Research. Natsu, Erza, and Gray are off on a mission, but I had to sit it out. Got pretty bruised up on our last mission, and Wendy insisted I take a break. Master and Erza agreed with her, and so I got stuck here. Desk duty.” 

She cracked one eye open and looked at him grinning.

“That still doesn’t answer my question, kid. Why did you wake up this early for research?”

“I didn’t  _ wake up _ as much as  _ stay up _ . I’ve been awake since yesterday. Figured if I can’t be useful out there with them, I might as well be useful doing as much research as possible. I can then tell them everything I’ve found out.”

“And how do you plan on getting this information to them?” Gildarts continued his interrogation, gently tapping away the ash.

“Your daughter was kind enough to give us communication cards. She knew how bad I felt, having to be sidelined, so she did this for me before heading out on a mission with Bickslow.”

“Wait, what?! Cana’s on a mission with Bickslow?! By herself?! Just the two of them?!” Gildarts reached over and snatched Lucy’s coffee mug from her hand, taking a big gulp, as if to quench a suddenly very dry throat. “Also this coffee is disgusting. This much sugar is not pleasant.”

Lucy retrieved her coffee mug and took a sip before indignantly replying, “No one asked you to drink my coffee, and you need to calm down about Cana. She’s a grown ass woman who knows what she’s doing. Really, Gildarts. Here, have another smoke. You need to loosen up.” Lucy held the pack out in front of the older mage. Lucy flicked her cigarette stub into the bin before pulling another cigarette out for herself too. 

Once more, she cupped her hands around Gildarts as he lit her cigarette. The early morning air was cool against Lucy’s exposed thighs and shoulders. The cigarette and coffee were warming her up, but not enough to prevent the little shiver that ran through her body.

“Are you cold?” Gildarts asked as he noticed the slender frame next to him shake.

“A little, but I’ll be okay. The cigarette should warm me up.” Lucy smiled at Gildarts, touched by his concern.

Gildarts sighed before moving closer to Lucy until her side was pressed up against his. He lifted his arm to drape over Lucy’s shoulder, thereby effectively covering her with his cloak. Lucy considered protesting, but Gildarts warmth was so delicious that she quietly snuggled further into his side. They both sat like that in silence as they finished their cigarettes.

Once done, Lucy expected Gildarts to remove his hand and stand up, but he didn’t. He just continued to sit with his arm around Lucy, staring pensively into the distance.

“Hey, Gildarts,” Lucy looked up at the older mage.

“Hmm?”

_ Fuck, he’s hot.  _ Lucy had been only too aware of their bodies pressed together, but seeing him look down at her, his face only inches from hers had Lucy’s core tightening.

“...Lucy?” Gildarts snapped her out of her reverie. She quickly looked away to collect herself before she continued.

“You never answered my question.”

“What question?”

“Well, I told you why I was here at 6. You never told me why you are.”

Gildarts rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t dangerously close to Lucy’s collarbone.

“I got back from a mission like an hour ago, but I lost my keys. My house keys. So I figured I’d come by the guild and wait for Mira. She should be able to get a spare made soon enough. It’ll be only another couple of hours until she gets here, right?” His sheepish grin sent tingles through Lucy’s body.

“You’re out of luck there, my friend. Mira has gone with the Master to the magic council. Not sure why. Laxus is with them too. They left yesterday.”

Gildarts groaned and screwed his eyes shut.

“And I don’t suppose you know when they’ll be back?”

“Nope, sorry.” Lucy really did feel bad for him. 

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, his warmth, the cigarettes they shared, or just because he was sexy as hell, Lucy found herself making an unexpected offer.

“Feel free to crash at mine for however long. I mean, not  _ crash _ crash… since that’s your magic and all… but you know… stay… my place is nice… it’s kinda small… but I can totally accommodate a house guest! Don’t worry about that! You can take the bed. I’ll take the couch… but like yeah no pressure… just…” Lucy trailed off, embarrassed by her rambling.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to. I can find a motel.” Gildarts wanted to give the girl the option to back out. He didn’t want to be an imposition after all.

“No, I am sure. You’re guaranteed better food at my house than you would in a motel.”  _ Is Gildarts really taking me up on my offer?  _ Lucy could hardly believe it. She hadn’t been this excited in a while, and while she didn’t want to admit it, she knew exactly why. 

_ This deliciously fuckable man is going to be spending an indefinite amount of time in my bed.  _ Though Lucy quickly chastised herself,  _ But I’m not going to be in it, and I am not going to think about fucking his brains out. He is a guest. _

“Yeah, okay then. If you’re sure it won’t be a bother. I don’t mind staying at your place until Mira’s back. Though I am going to hold you to the good food promise.” Gildarts winked at a dazed Lucy. “So, when do you want to head there?”

Lucy focused back on the matter at hand, quickly running through her to-do list.

“Well I have another couple hours with the books. I need to do some more--” A buzzing sound from Lucy’s pocket interrupted her. She pulled out the communication card that was vibrating with a tiny Erza. Lucy tapped the card, and angled it so that no part of Gildarts was in the frame. Erza’s face popped up onto the card. She looked bruised and scratched, but was grinning widely.

“Hello Lucy. We have finished our mission and are successful. We battled the monster through the night, but we have pulled through. Gray and Natsu were fantastic.”

Somewhere behind Erza, Lucy heard the two yelling,

“Hey Luce!”

“Hey Lucy!”

“We missed you deeply on this mission, Lucy,” Erza said sincerely. 

“That’s great guys!” Lucy congratulated them half-heartedly.  _ Damn. 15 hours of research down the tube. That’s just great _ .

“Thank you. However, we will--” Natsu shoved Erza out of the frame, grabbing the communication card from her. 

“Lucy, Lucy! Guess what? Popsicle over there said he’d land the final punch, but I knew that I would, so we bet on it. And I won!” Natsu cackled into the communication card, which earned him a smack from Gray.

“Shut it matchstick. Didn’t your dragon daddy teach you that it’s rude to gloat?”

“My dragon daddy taught me that you’re a loser and I’m awesome!” This got Natsu a smack from Erza, who promptly took the card back.

“That’s what I wanted to tell you before these imbeciles interrupted me. We will be delayed in returning, because the terms of the bet were that if Natsu won, we wouldn’t have to take the train back to Magnolia. So it would seem we are going to be walking back. I doubt we’ll be back for another week.” Lucy could hear the anger in Erza’s voice, and for the first time, was glad she was not on this mission. Not only did she avoid a week of walking, she avoided a week of walking alongside a very pissed Erza. 

“That’s Natsu for ya. Well, I’m glad you guys had a good mission. Sucks about the walking, but I guess I’ll see you in a week now.”

After saying their goodbyes, Lucy put the communication card back in her pocket and turned to Gildarts, who had politely waited through the conversation.

“Guess I don’t have to do research anymore, so we can go home right away,” Lucy said, shrugging Gildarts arm off and standing up. Reaching below the bench, Gildarts pulled out a duffel bag that he hoisted onto his shoulder before standing up as well. He was an impressive foot taller than Lucy, with incredibly broad shoulders and a chest that Lucy wanted to lick. 

_ This man is going to be the death of me. I am just going to have to accept that for as long as he’s in my house I will be constantly horny. This is simply my fate. _

Lucy’s breath hitched and her eyes swam momentarily, before she turned on her heel and walked out of the guild and towards her tiny apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was small, kid.” Gildarts' large frame took up a majority of the room, irrespective of which room he was in. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault you’re so big!” Lucy said defensively. 

“You have no idea” Gildarts winked at Lucy, who immediately blushed as she understood his implication. 

Gildarts deposited his bag in a corner, and stepped out of his boots.

Lucy watched with mild fascination, but being back in her own home was reminding her of just how exhausted she was. She rubbed her eye and yawned widely, which was mimicked by Gildarts. He saw that she was beat. She was barely standing straight. Come to think of it, he was pretty tired too.

“What say we both take a quick nap? I haven’t slept all night, and neither have you,” Gildarts suggested.

Barely able to keep her eyes open, Lucy nodded. “Bedroom is that way,” she pointed in its general direction.

“No, no! I’ll take the couch, you go to bed.” Gildarts placed a hand on her lower back and steered her towards the bedroom.

“No sir, I will sleep on the couch!” the celestial mage declared valiantly before tumbling face first onto her sofa. Her body was contorted awkwardly, but her face was still and her breath was even.

Gildarts was amazed at how quickly she fell asleep.  _ She must have been beyond exhausted. Damn, she shouldn’t have to sleep on the couch. _

Gildarts walked over the girl, and after waiting a minute to ensure she was asleep, gently lifted her and slung her over his shoulder. Gildarts would be lying if he said that all sorts of lewd thoughts didn’t cross his mind when the blonde’s pert butt was inches from his face, but he ignored them as he laid her down on her bed. Gildarts draped a blanket over her, pausing to look at her face. He brushed a strand of hair off her forehead before running his fingers through her locks. He smiled when she purred in her sleep. Gildarts left the bedroom and walked back to the couch. He didn’t fit, but exhaustion washed over and the russet haired man was soon asleep.

Lucy woke up hours later, entirely disoriented. Hadn’t she been on her couch? She looked out of her window and saw the sun low in the horizon.

_ What time is it?! How long was I asleep for? _ She checked her bedside clock, noting that it was 6:30 in the evening.  _ Man, I’ve been out for close to 12 hours. _ With a shock she remembered her house guest.

She rushed to the living room and was greeted by a folded piece of paper lying on the couch. Lucy picked up the note, fearing he’d left and wasn’t coming back. 

A sigh of relief washed over her when the note read that he had stepped out briefly to pick up some stuff and would be back soon.

Lucy decided to have a shower while she waited. She went to her room to fetch a towel and fresh clothes, when she was faced with a conundrum.  _ Do I dress in nice clothes, or pajamas, or maybe just jeans? _ She mulled over her options before deciding on a casual dress. It was relaxed enough to make it seem like she hadn’t tried, but pretty enough to not make her look ridiculous. Happy with her choice, she went to the bathroom and drew herself a hot bath.

30 glorious minutes later, Lucy emerged from the bathroom, smelling like vanilla and feeling entirely relaxed. She spotted Gildarts lounging on her couch, reading a magazine.

“Sorry I overslept,” Lucy drew his attention with a sheepish apology.

“Nah, you were busted. Plus I got a solid few hours in as well. You were still fast asleep when I woke up, so I thought I’d make a cigarette run, and also pick up stuff like shampoo. Also, I moved you to your bed. You just looked so uncomfortable on the couch, I couldn’t bear it.”

“That means that you weren’t comfortable,” Lucy complained. “But thank you.” A small smile flitted across her face.

Gildarts dropped the magazine and stood up. Lucy noticed he was still in his travelling clothes. As if reading her mind, Gildarts said, “Hey, would it be okay if I jumped in the shower real quick? I’ve been in these clothes for hours and I feel gross.” 

“Oh, yeah, for sure.” Lucy walked towards the bathroom, with Gildarts trailing behind her.

“The hot water knob is on the right. Let me get you a towel.” Lucy scampered to her bedroom and pulled out a clean towel from her cupboard. When she returned, she found Gildarts leaning against the bathroom door, having rid himself of his cloak. 

In that moment, Lucy decided that the most gorgeous thing in the world was the sight of a shirtless Gildarts. She licked her lips unconsciously. They stood facing each other for what seemed like an eternity. Lucy raked her eyes over his toned chest and chiseled abdomen. She mentally sighed at the way he rolled his muscular shoulders, and positively drooled at the sight of his defined V, made prominent by low slung pants on awe-inspiring hips. Scars decorated his torso, and they made Lucy clench her thighs together in a feeble attempt to relieve some tension.

“Uh, Lucy?” Gildarts cleared his throat.

“Ah! Sorry!” She thrust the towel into his chest and quickly ran off, shouting “OkayI’llgetdinnerreadytakeyourtime!”

Gildarts smirked to himself before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

As Lucy got a simple pasta dinner going, her mind was solely focused on replaying the image of a shirtless Gildarts. 

_ I wonder what that V leads to…  _ Lucy caught herself thinking. She shook herself.

_ Snap out of it, Lucy. He’s anyway not interested in you. He probably has an older, mature, sexy woman waiting for him somewhere. And he’s Cana’s dad! Not that she’d mind… She’d probably just be happy I was getting laid. But I’m not! And I need to remember that. So get a grip on yourself! _

Feeling charged up after her little pep talk, she stirred the sauce with renewed vigour. 

Gildarts stepped out of the shower sooner than expected. 

“Done so soon?” she asked as Gildarts walked into the kitchen sporting a cotton t-shirt, track pants, and a very impressive bulge, clearly outlined through the soft material. Lucy allowed herself a quick peek before reminding herself of her pep talk. 

“That’s usually how long it takes to have a bath, kid. Though Natsu has told me all about your infamously long baths.” Gildarts chuckled as Lucy’s expression darkened.

“I’m going to Lucy kick that flame-brained idiot the next time I see him. Going around talking about my baths… Who the hell does he think he is? Oh, that boy has another thing coming…” Lucy grumbled under her breath, earning another amused chuckle from the older man. 

“Anyway, I’m surprised you haven’t broken down walls in my house yet. I remembered only too late that my house hasn’t been made ‘Gildarts-proof’.” Lucy asked nonchalantly as she busied herself with a salad.

“I can avoid breaking things when I try. I figured I would make for a pretty poor house guest if I trashed your house within an hour of being here.”

“Haha, well, it wouldn’t be anything that I’m not used to. Natsu usually has the place trashed within a minute of stepping foot in here,” she giggled at the memory of her best friend’s antics.

“What is the deal with you two anyway? Are you together?” Gildarts had taken a seat on a bar stool at the small kitchen island, across from Lucy, who was adding the final touches.

“Who, Natsu and I?” she asked absentmindedly.

“Mmhmm.”

“Oh, no we’re not together.” Lucy stopped fidgeting with the food and looked up at Gildarts. A blush was creeping onto her cheeks, but she fought to keep her voice even. “I mean, early on, we thought there might be something. We never dated, per se, but we did sleep together a couple times. It was nice, I guess, but it always felt strange. To both of us. We couldn’t look at each other romantically or sexually. Thankfully, it was never weird after that, and we still laugh about it. Gray and Erza know about it too, and having multiple people in on the joke helps with any awkwardness there may have been. I love the guy, and while I can see that he is a good looking dude, he’ll never be anything more than my best friend.” Lucy felt a little exposed, laying it all out there for Gildarts, but to her relief, he had no major reaction, save for a raised eyebrow and a grin.

“I kinda had a feeling you weren’t with Natsu. What with you checking me out so thoroughly,” he teased. Lucy sent a cherry tomato flying at his head, which he deftly caught and popped into his mouth.

“I was not checking you out! I… It was just… Gildarts!” She sputtered incoherently.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Can we eat now?”

“Yeah. You want some wine with dinner?” Lucy asked, handing Gildarts a plate and fork.

“Is that even a question?” 

The celestial mage just smiled and rolled her eyes before retrieving a bottle from the fridge and two glasses.

She took her place on a stool across Gildarts, who uncorked the bottle and poured them both a glass.

Conversation flowed naturally as they ate. Gildarts, who hadn’t eaten a home-cooked meal in months, nearly cried tears of joy as he attacked Lucy’s food.They sat at that kitchen island for what seemed like hours, discussing missions, books, music, their likes, their dislikes. Lucy couldn’t remember the last time she had such easy conversation with someone else. It also didn’t slip her attention that while she was on glass number 3, Gildarts had finished the bottle and was now pouring himself a whiskey.

_ He really is Cana’s dad _ , she thought with a smile. 

With dishes in the sink, and leftovers in the fridge, Gildarts pulled a pack of smokes from his pocket.

“Where can we go for a smoke?” he asked Lucy, who was now 3 glasses of wine, and one whiskey down, slowly making progress on her second peg. Gildarts was on his fourth.

“I don’t have a balcony, but I usually just smoke in here when I’m lazy” Lucy was slurring just slightly, but Gildarts had enough of a buzz going to not notice. “The landlady hates it, so I’ll air my entire house out after, but it’s late, so we should be fine. 

Lucy hopped off the stool and walked to the living room as elegantly as she thought possible, where she picked up an ashtray and brought it back to the island. She put it down on the table before taking a smoke from the pack Gildarts held out to her. She stood next to him with one hand resting on his shoulder as he lit her cigarette for her. Gildarts held the lighter in his right hand, while his left rested on Lucy’s hip. Cigarette now lit, the pair stayed in that position for a few moments before Lucy broke away and seated herself back in the stool across from him. They sat in comfortable silence, sipping their whiskeys and smoking their respective cigarettes. 

“Hey, kid. Thanks for letting me stay with you.” 

“Eh, don’t mention it,” she waved her hand. “Also, I got a bone to pick with you, mister.” Lucy stuck her finger in Gildarts’s face. She was definitely more than a little buzzed at this point.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Gildarts wanted nothing more than to grab that long, slender finger and give it a nip. 

“I am not a  _ kid _ .”

“Sweetheart, I’m an old man. Everyone’s a kid.”

“Hello? You aren’t old. You could still totally get it,” Lucy surprised herself with her boldness.

Gildarts was momentarily taken aback, but smoothly continued, “Still. Compared to me,  _ kid _ is a fitting nickname.”

The alcohol was really getting to Lucy, because in a moment of bravery, she put both her elbows next each other on the table, pushing her breasts together, and she leaned over and, in the sultriest voice she could muster, asked “Is that so?”

Gildarts gulped audibly and took several quick puffs of his cigarette. The sight of her breasts spilling out of her dress had sent all the blood in his body straight to his groin.

“You win. I’m abandoning the ‘kid’ thing. Princess works better anyway.” He winked at Lucy.

She slumped back into her chair, looking entirely defeated.

“Gildarts, man. What’s wrong with just Lucy?”

He shook his head and lit another cigarette. The irritated blonde snatched the pack from him, but leaned over the table to let him light her cigarette for her. 

They finished their drinks leisurely, and very soon it was past midnight.

“We should try and sleep, princess. Reset our sleep cycles and whatnot.”

“Yeah, just give me a minute to change into pajamas, and then the bedroom’s all yours.” Lucy got up from the table.

“No, I’ll--”

Lucy silenced Gildarts with a withering glare. “You’ll take the bed. I’ll take the couch. I’m smaller and fit better anyway.”

Gildarts knew when to admit defeat. 

Moments later Lucy appeared back in the kitchen, but this time, was clad in tiny shorts that hugged every inch of her, and a tank top that did nothing to hide her breasts. Gildarts had a very, very difficult time maintaining eye contact. 

“Follow me,” Lucy demanded, walking away from Gildarts. The man groaned internally at the sight of her butt, partially exposed from the hem of her short shorts. He was just glad that Lucy hadn’t turned around and noticed his raging hard on. 

The pair entered the room where Lucy quickly pointed out things like the fan switch, lights, water, the usual. 

Finally, she turned to face Gildarts.

“Goodnight,” Lucy blushed and got up on her tiptoes, bracing herself against Gildarts’ shoulder. He quickly supported her with a firm hand on her hip. Lucy gave the older mage a small peck on his cheek, before smiling and hurrying out of the room.

It had been a couple hours since Lucy kissed Gildarts, and the blonde continued to toss and turn on the couch, with sleep evading her entirely. She grunted as she tried to find a comfortable position, but try as she might, Lucy was simply unable to fall asleep.

“Lucy?” Gildarts’ voice cut through the night time quiet. 

Lucy propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the man standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She could barely make him out in the dark, but one thing she was certain of. Gildarts was currently shirtless.

“You can’t sleep either, huh?” she asked.

“Nope. Especially not when I can hear you tossing and turning out here.”

Lucy flopped back down, an apology ready at her lips.

“Come to bed, Lucy.”

“No. If I am uncomfortable on the couch, then you’ll be miserable. There’s no way you’d sleep restfully on this tiny thing.” Lucy was staring up at the ceiling.

“No, Lucy.” There was an edge to Gildarts’ voice that caught her attention. She sat back up, looking at his silhouetted form. “Come to bed… with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyyyy! There's no smut in this chapter either! This story is fleshing itself out a lot more than I had envisioned. But the next chapter will have some smutty loveliness I promise.  
> Also I'm not sure how long this will be, but I have a rough idea of where I want it to go.  
> Please let me know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

_ Fuck, okay bad idea.  _ Gildarts regretted the words the instant they had left his mouth. She was his daughter’s best friend, and more importantly, was over 20 years younger than him. How could he insinuate that she  _ sleep _ with him?  _ Well, I’ve done it now. Might as well stick to my guns. _

He kept his face impassive while a battle raged on inside between his brain and his dick. Lucy, on the other hand, suddenly found it difficult to breathe. She pulled herself off the couch and walked towards Gildarts. When she was close enough to see his face, he turned and walked to the bed, Lucy gliding behind him, still in shock.

_ Does he mean what I think he means? Is Gildarts into me? Am I going to fuck him now? There’s no way the universe is this kind. What’s going on?  _ The excitement and anticipation had Lucy more awake than she’d ever been.

Gildarts slipped into bed and scooted over to the right, freeing up the left side of the bed for Lucy. 

“Hey, Gildarts? Thanks.” Lucy stayed perched on the side of her bed, unsure if she should actually get in.  _ Well it’s my damn bed. I should get in if I want to, for fucks’ sake! _ The blonde thought to herself, hovering at the edge.

“No worries, princess. It is your bed after all. And I promise to behave myself,” Gildarts’ lips turned up at the corners. Satisfied that he wasn’t sleep-talking or delusional, and was truly okay with this, Lucy lay down next to him.

Both mages turned onto their sides facing each other. After a few moments of silence, Gildarts whispered “Goodnight, princess,” before letting his eyes fall shut.

But Lucy could hear his breath. It was uneven -- proof that this man was as far from sleep as she was. 

Lucy was fairly certain of two things: one, Gildarts was into her; two, he was not going to make the first move.

Taking matters into her own hands, Lucy slid closer to Gildarts. She tucked her head into his chest, wove her fingers through his hair, and lifted her leg so that her bent knee rested on top of Gildarts’ thigh. She felt his breath hitch. After a ragged inhale and a strained exhale Gildarts spoke.

“What are you doing, Lucy?”

Lucy tilted her head until her lips found his neck and she breathily whispered “What do you think I’m doing?”

“Lucy, please. Think this through.”

Lucy countered his comment with a brush of her lips against his neck. Gildarts struggled to keep his hand at his side, refusing to touch her.

“This is a bad idea, princess.”

“Tell me you don’t want me. Tell me you don’t see me like that, and I’ll stop.” Lucy had stopped feathering his neck with light kisses, but she left her hand in his hair and her knee on his thigh. 

Straining, Gildarts replied “You know I can’t do that. You’re a smart girl. You wouldn’t have even attempted this if you didn’t know that I think you’re sexy as fuck. But Lucy, I’m an old man. You can do so much better.”

Lucy untangled his hair from her fingers and smacked the back of his head.

“Ow! What the fuck, Lucy?”

Lucy forced his head down to meet her gaze. “You are  _ the _ hottest person I know, and I have been wet for the last 24 hours. I have not been able to stop thinking about you fucking me senseless, and it has taken my entire willpower to not rip your clothes off with my bare hands.” As if to emphasize her point, she tilted her hips forward and ground herself against his leg. “Don’t you dare fucking say your an old, ugly man. And don’t you say I can do better, because right now, and for the last 24 hours, and hell, for as long as I’ve known you, I have wanted you to make me yours.”

Gildarts was rendered speechless. He stared at the blonde mage in shock and awe, before finally wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her into him.

“Damn princess, I just said I was old, not ugly.” he murmured throatily before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. 

Lucy sighed into his mouth, and kissed him back. He kept a firm grip around her waist and she kept a grip on his head as they moved their lips together in synchrony. 

Lucy poked her tongue out and flicked it across his bottom lip. She teased his lips with her tongue some more, but Gildarts staunchly denied her entrance, continuing to plant sweet kisses against her plump mouth. Lucy's fingers became more desperate as she pulled Gildarts towards her, her tongue begging for entrance. Gildarts laughed into her mouth, before opening his lips and allowing Lucy’s tongue to slip in. She granted him entrance into her mouth with significantly less resistance.

They lay tangled together like that, kissing each other, tasting each other. Lucy nipped at Gildarts neck, smoothing it over with a swipe of her tongue. Gildarts retaliated by reaching for Lucy’s ass and giving it a tight squeeze. Lucy felt his manhood press into her hip and she slowly rocked herself against it, eliciting a moan from both of them. Their kisses got more passionate, and Lucy began rubbing herself more vigorously against Gildarts.

All of a sudden, Gildarts pulled away and flipped Lucy around, with his dick now nestled gloriously against her ass. His prosthetic arm snaked beneath Lucy and reached up to the hem of her tank top. His other hand slid down her stomach to the waistband of her shorts. One hand reached under her tank top and made its journey towards Lucy’s glorious mounds. Finding his target, he gave Lucy's large breast a squeeze before pinching her nipple between his metal fingers. The cold metal and sudden pain caused Lucy to yelp and grind herself firmly into Gildarts. The hand that wasn’t busy toying with Lucy’s nipples slid into her shorts. Gildarts was thrilled to find an obvious lack of underwear. Agonisingly slow, his hand ventured towards Lucy’s slit. He tugged at her outer lips and raked his fingers around them. 

By this point, Lucy was practically a puddle. She interspersed Gildarts’ name with incoherent mewling and moaning. Putting her out of her misery, Gildarts dipped his finger into her slit, and to his shock, found her drenched. He knew she was wet, but he hadn’t expected her to be  _ this _ wet. 

He quickly found her clit and flicked it. With a loud moan, Lucy began spasming, and Gildarts felt his fingers get even wetter. Once the spasming subsided and her moans settled into ragged pants, Gildarts asked “did you just cum?”

Lucy laughed before replying, “I told you, I’ve been horny as fuck all day.”

Watching Lucy come undone instantaneously under him made Gildarts painfully hard. He freed her nipple and used that hand to tilt her face towards his. He kissed her roughly, growling into her mouth as she bucked against his fingers that were now circling her clit. Resuming his assault on her nipples, he let Lucy’s lips go and bent down to her neck, biting and sucking a trail from her earlobe to the crook of her neck, over and over.

“Please, Gildarts, more” Lucy begged. Her moans and pants were constant at this point, and a small part of Gildarts worried that they’d wake the neighbours. He began circling her clit faster, pressing down on it. It had the desired effect.

“Fuck fuck fuck Gildarts I’m close!” Lucy began shouting. 

They were definitely going to wake neighbours now, so Gildarts clamped his hand on her mouth before curling two fingers into her pussy. Lucy was fucking herself on his hand uncontrollably now. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her, matching the speed of her swiveling hips. Hand still firmly over her mouth, he brushed his lips against her ear. He licked the outer shell and whispered “cum for me, princess.”

“Ohh..my..FUCK!” Lucy screamed his name and bit into his palm. Her body twitched as waves of pleasure washed over her repeatedly. Gildarts lifted his hand from her mouth once she stopped screaming. Subtly, he glanced at his palm and noticed two crescent shaped red indents where Lucy’s teeth had clamped down. Lucy lay unmoving, with the exception of the occasional shiver as aftershocks of the powerful orgasm wracked her slim body.

_ Shit, is she unconscious? _ Gildarts propped himself up to look at her face. Lucy rolled onto her back, her eyes half-lidded from post-orgasmic bliss, and she smiled at the man. 

“Wow” was all she managed to croak out, followed by a giggle.

“You’re gorgeous, princess,” Gildarts said as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Lucy’s eyes began to drift shut. 

She snapped them open and reached for Gildarts’ groin. “Your turn now,” she grinned up at the man. Her hand palmed his dick through his track pants. She could feel how rock hard he was.

_ Fuck, that would be wonderful _ . Gildarts inner voice urged her to continue. But she looked sleepy.  _ It’s fine, let her sleep. I’ll take care of myself today, and she can work her magic tomorrow _ .

Gildarts smiled at Lucy and said “Don’t worry, baby. You look exhausted. Sleep. We’ll pick this back up in the morning.”

Lucy was confused but didn’t question him. She let her eyes fall shut. 

Soon after, she felt Gildarts leave bed.  _ He probably thinks I’m asleep _ . She cracked an eye open and saw him walk into the bathroom. He didn’t shut the door all the way, and a stream of line trickled through the gap in the door. And then she heard him.

Faintly grunting, with the occasional moan. Lucy knew exactly what he was doing in there and she wasn’t going to let him have fun without her.

She slipped out of bed and quietly walked over to the bathroom. She pushed the ajar door open, and it felt like Christmas. Lucy recognised her fallacy when she had thought that the most gorgeous thing in the world was a shirtless Gildarts. That wasn't true. The most gorgeous thing in the world was the scene in front of her. 

A naked Gildarts leaned against the wall of her shower, eyes screwed shut, as he pumped his dick. His enormous dick. 

_ I am never going to fit around that _ , Lucy thought, _ but I’m sure as hell going to make it happen. _

He had his head tilted back, resting against the wall, as his strong muscles rippled with the tension of an impending orgasm. His thighs and toned ass were firm and taut. The veins on his forearm stood out prominently as his hand stroked his heavy looking dick. His beautiful, yummy, perfect looking dick. 

Lucy continued to watch him, admiring his defined muscles. His grunts as he thrust into his hand had heat pooling in Lucy's womanhood. She watched in utter fascination as this glorious man got himself off. 

He hadn’t noticed her presence yet. But when a soft moan left his lips, Lucy decided she couldn't just stand and watch. She wanted in on the action. 

“I could have helped you with that, handsome.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut time finally!! Yay! Of course more to come. If you want to see something specific, let me know!  
> Like I said, this is my first smut attempt, so all feedback, suggestions, and ideas are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy stood in the doorway, biting her lip as her gaze flitted between Gildarts’ face and his dick. She almost expected him to be embarrassed when she made her presence known, but Gildarts only widened his eyes momentarily and stopped pumping his cock.

“I thought you were asleep, princess. I didn’t want you to strain yourself.” He didn’t bother hiding his body. In fact, he turned to face Lucy, giving her an incredible view. 

Lucy bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. She looked at Gildarts through her lashes and, in an affectedly cute voice, said, “I was so worried. I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” She batted her long lashes at him as she continued to chew on her lip. Lucy wondered if Gildarts would take the bait. 

He didn’t. He knew Lucy was putting on her best coquettish baby doll impression, but he played along anyway.

“Baby, I want you. I want you to wrap those pretty lips around this dick and suck me dry.” Gildarts resumed his place, leaning against a wall. He clasped his hands behind his back and thrust his dick out, ready for Lucy’s mouth.

She sauntered over to him, licking her lips as she looked at the man’s mouth watering member. She got down on her knees and grasped his ass. It was firm and muscular under her fingers, and feeling it was enough to dampen her shorts. She leaned into Gildarts and placed a kiss on his tip. He inhaled sharply and involuntarily thrust. Lucy ran her tongue along his dick, covering it in her saliva. Once lubricated, she wrapped both hands around his shaft and took his tip into her mouth. She stretched her jaw trying to swallow as much of his dick as she could, but she was barely able to fit her mouth around half of it. She used her mouth and her tongue to expertly play with his head while her hands pumped his shaft. Beads of precum formed on the tip of his dick that Lucy eagerly lapped up. She raised her brown eyes to look up at Gildarts while she bobbed her head up and down his dick. He had a look of pure ecstasy on his face as he watched the young mage stretch her lips around his cock. He unclasped his hands and wove one into Lucy’s hair. He never shoved her down onto his dick, but the slight force that he applied to the back of Lucy’s head turned her on, and as a result, she bobbed her head even faster. Gildarts’ cock began to twitch and Lucy pulled it out of her mouth with a pop. She sat lower and captured one of his balls in her mouth, licking and tugging at it, before moving to the second. With every lick, Gildarts’ grunts grew more intense, until he was practically growling. Lucy looked up and him and grinned, ready to take his cock back into her mouth.

Instead, Gildarts yanked her to her feet and crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her roughly and passionately as he yanked her tank top off, breaking the kiss only to pull it off her head. He grabbed both her breasts and fondled them, playing with the nipples until Lucy was squirming and mewling into his mouth. He released her breasts only to pull down her shorts. Lucy quickly stepped out of them and pressed herself against Gildarts. He gave her a quick kiss before pushing her back and holding her at arm’s distance. His eyes wandered over her body, taking in her curvaceous figure, her slim waist, her erect nipples and her glistened womanhood. Lucy blushed but didn’t try to hide herself. 

“Fuck. You’re so goddamn sexy,” Gildarts said huskily. He dipped his head to her breast and sucked on a nipple before releasing it and sucking on the other. He nipped her breast before standing back up.

“So. Fucking. Sexy.” Gildarts growled as he dropped to his knees and slung one of Lucy’s legs over his shoulder. With unfettered access to her pussy, Gildarts gave it one long swipe with his tongue. Lucy moaned his name loudly, which reminded Gildarts that people were still asleep. He bit her inner thigh lightly. Lucy yelped and looked down at him.

“You gotta be quiet, baby. We don’t want neighbours marching in here while I have my face buried in your cunt.” Gildarts knew his words had turned her on when her pussy started flooding his tongue. He continued to lap at her pussy, swirling his tongue around her bud, until he knew she was wet enough. Gildarts pulled her leg off his shoulder and placed it in the crook of his elbow. He stood up, hoisting her leg up with him, and opening her pussy deliciously. 

“Condom” he stated.

“Pill” she clarified.

Pressing her against the wall, and supporting the rest of her body, Gildarts pushed his cock into Lucy. She threw her head back as her eyes rolled back into her head. Gildarts slowly eased himself in. With every agonising inch that entered her, Lucy felt the coil in her stomach tighten. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. She looked at Gildarts, grabbed face and said, “If you do not drive your cock into my pussy right now, and then proceed to fuck me until I can’t see, I will walk out of this bathroom and leave you with the worst case of blue balls you’ve ever experienced.” 

Gildarts laughed and in one swift move, sheathed himself entirely within her warm walls. Anticipating her loud cry, he quickly met her lips with his own, swallowing her cry. He gave Lucy a minute to adjust to his size, and when she was ready, he began moving in and out of her. He braced himself on the wall behind Lucy as his other arm lifted her leg higher. He thrust into her as she wantonly whimpered.

“More… please Gildarts… fuck me harder… make me cum around your cock” she begged, moving her hips in tandem to his thrusts.

“Princess has quite a mouth on her, doesn’t she?” Gildarts smirked.

He dropped her leg, and removed himself from her warmth. Lucy protested at the sudden emptiness as Gildarts turned her around and pressed her against the wall. The cool stone sent tiny shockwaves to her nipples and Lucy started grinding her chest against the wall, desperate from some friction against her aching buds.

The sight of her rubbing herself against a wall as she moaned was almost too much for Gildarts to handle. He stepped up behind her and drove himself into her. This time when she screamed, he didn’t try and silence it. He leaned over her and grabbed her nipples, tweaking them as he pounded into her. Lucy was starting to become incoherent again, and he knew her orgasm was drawing near. He continued his relentless assault as she moaned under him.

“Ahhhh! Ahhh… yes! Yes! More! Oh...God...Please...More! Yes yes! Ahh! More daddy!”

And suddenly, they both froze.

_ Fuck fuck fuck! Daddy? What the fuck Lucy?!  _ The celestial mage was convinced that he was going to pull out of her and leave.  _ Damn brain can’t fucking keep it together. Bloody hell. _

Lucy was about to turn to apologise, when she heard Gildarts growl. “Say it again.”

Her thoughts of regret immediately turned to thoughts of perversion. 

“Say what again?” She feigned innocence.

“You fucking know what, princess. Say it, before I leave you with the worst case of blue balls  _ you’ve _ ever experienced.” Gildarts cock pulsed inside her pussy, and Lucy could have sworn it was bigger and harder than it had been a minute ago.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about…  _ daddy _ .” Lucy gave him a sinful smirk from over her shoulder, and watched in amazement as the most powerful mage in Fiore snapped. A deep growl left his chest as Gildarts gripped Lucy’s hips. His fingers dug into her, and she was sure she’d be bruised there tomorrow.

Gildarts didn’t hold back this time. He pounded into Lucy, snapping his hips against her pert ass, while his balls slapped against her clit. Lucy was surprised he hadn’t fucked her  _ into _ the wall yet. She continued to scream her appreciation, and every moan earned her an equally passionate growl from the man driving himself into her.

“Ohhh…! Yes daddy! Please fuck me! Fuck me harder daddy!” Lucy had her eyes squeezed shut as an orgasm washed over her. Gildarts felt her cum, but didn’t slow his pace. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up so that her back was flush against his chest. He kissed the side of her neck before whispering, “baby, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

Gildarts was close, and with the way Lucy’s pussy was twitching around him, he knew she was too. Reaching around her, he began rubbing her clit, vaulting her over the edge. Her knees buckled as she screamed his name. Gildarts’ arm around her waist was the only thing keeping her upright. Lucy’s orgasm triggered Gildarts’, who shot into her over and over again, until he could no longer support himself either. They both collapsed to the floor, with Lucy’s head on Gildarts’ chest. Their bodies were slicked in sweat, and they were both panting heavily. Gildarts recovered first. He got onto his feet before hoisting a very happy Lucy onto hers. He kept his arm wrapped around her waist and escorted her to the bedroom. 

Lucy stretched herself out, knowing Gildarts was ogling her. She sat up against the headboard and pointed to her nightstand.

“What?” Gildarts asked.

“Cigarettes. In there. Post sex. Baby needs her nicotine.”

Gildarts chuckled and pulled open the drawer. He pulled out two cigarettes, lighting one and handing it to Lucy before he lit the second. He joined Lucy against the headboard, an empty water glass in between them serving as a makeshift ashtray. The sun was rising as the two lovers sat and smoked in silence.

“Lucy, I should tell you. I  _ am _ old. I have slept with many women over the years. And none of them have made me cum like you did today,” Gildarts said in a dreamy, faraway voice.

Lucy laughed. “Well, no one has made me cum like you did. And I’ve had my fair share of boys too.” She nudged Gildarts with a wink. 

“Hey, princess?” Gildarts sat up and licked her ear.

“Yes, daddy?” 

Gildarts tightened his arm around Lucy and whispered “What are going to do for the rest of the day, baby?”

Lucy felt shivers run up her body, and she turned her face to meet his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Hope you liked it.  
> Honestly Gildarts is probably the hottest character on the show?? No? Just me? I'll probably do another fic starring him soon, so if there are any ships you want to see, let me know!  
> Until then <3


End file.
